1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging objective lens suitable for a single-lens-reflex camera and an electric still camera and in particular to a large-aperture-ratio internal focusing telephoto lens.
2. Related Background Art
In a telephoto lens, optical performance tends to deteriorate so far with increasing longitudinal and lateral chromatic aberrations in accordance with extending the focal length or miniaturizing the optical system by shortening the total lens length. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-201988, for example, it has been known that a focusing mechanism of a large-aperture-ratio internal focusing telephoto lens is small with securing optical performance by suppressing chromatic aberration such that a low dispersion positive lens having anomalous dispersion such as fluorite and a high dispersion negative lens are used in a front lens group where a paraxial ray height and an off-axial principal ray height passing thereof tend to become relatively high.
However, in a conventional large-aperture-ratio internal focusing telephoto lens, since the dimension of a focusing mechanism has to be still large, reduction of burden to a motor has not been sufficient. When a telephoto lens of this kind is made to be a vibration reduction lens, it causes problems that the diameters of a focusing lens group as well as a vibration reduction lens group become large and burden to the actuator becomes large.